jewelpetfandomcom-20200222-history
Garnet
is one of the three official mascot characters of the Jewelpet Franchise. She is a persian cat who symbolizes Love, Garnet is considered as a friend to Ruby and Sapphie and also the most fashionable of the three. Appearance Garnet's appearance resembles a pink Persian cat with a white chest fluff and two furry points sticking out at the edge of her ears. Her eyes are all made of Garnets and wears a red ribbon on her head and a pink Jewel Necklace on her neck. Charm Form Garnet's jewel charm is octogon shaped and is colored pink. It is decorated with four teardrop shaped garnets in the center, arranged into a clover and 4 round garnets surrounding it. It has white gold lining as well. Personality Garnet is described as a prideful but a very hardworking character. Thought sometimes boasting about her beautiful coat.http://jewelpet.info/character/index.htm Her Jewel Power is Love.http://www.jewelpet.jp/character/index.html In the anime, Garnet is very girly in terms of personality: sassy, tough, likes the colour pink and cute stuff and sometimes hates really bad men. This personality is somewhat toned down in Jewelpet Twinkle but brought back when Sunshine aired, thought also known to be stylish and bold. this personalty was carried over to the next series: Kira Deco. Unlike her personality in Sunshine, Garnet is more described as a rich person and sometimes assisted by people. In happiness, she is more of a hardworker. Skills Other than her magic skills, Garnet demonstrate good special skills regarding fashion, knowing which clothing is good for the wearer or choosing a good dress. Sometimes this overwhelms her overall personality. As shown in Sunshine, Garnet also has a good knowledge in sewing her own clothes and works for the Strawberry Cafe on her part time job. Garnet's magic skills were in the "Glass Class" ranking, on which her magic can have a success rate of 50%. She herself earned the Crystal Class in the later episodes in the first series. She can also wield a miniaturized version of the Jewel Stick for her magic or with Ruby and Sapphie, to summon other Jewelpets from Jewel Land. Garnet also possesses a Jewel Pod as well. In Kira Deco, its decorated with lots of jewels which matches her personality. But she also uses it to cast her magic spells. Incantations * - Garnet's magical incantation which is used to cast her spells. * - A group incantation used to summon a Jewelpet using the Mini-Jewel Stick. This requires Ruby and Sapphie's assistance. History First Garnet first appeared in the very first episode alongside the other Jewelpets, being turned into a Jewel Charm so she can rest in the Dream Forest. However like the others, she is been lost in the human world when the charms were spilled. Her formal debut however is in Episode 2. When Minami is crying about the fact she can't confess her love to Hisashi Miyamotto, Garnet's Jewel Charm appeared from her tears. Ruby stated that Garnet's power is love and it can be used as an advantage, as Rinko and Ruby used their magic and turn her back into her pet form. However when she looked at her new partner, she harshly refuses due to she was sweaty and stubbornly runs away. Rinko, Ruby and Minami decides to search for her around town and finds her resting at the top of a tree. Rinko tries to climb up the tree in persuasion to make Garnet use her magic, saying that Minami once protected her when she was a kindergarderner and made her happy. Not knowing she still has fear of heights, Rinko fainted and Ruby came to save her. In persuation to make Garnet use her magic, Minami took her back to her home and she sees Minami's room covered in pink. In agreement, Garnet uses her magic and Miyamato comes and eats Okonomiyaki, agreeing to join the group. Gallery A drinking Jewelpet.jpg Cool outfits.jpg Garnet and Sango.jpg Garnet Appears.jpg Garnet is not sure about her ribbon.png Garnet is scared.jpg In the second season.jpg Jumping.jpg Look at all of them.jpg Look at us.jpg Our Jewelstick.jpg With Garnet.jpg Surprised.jpg During the Credit.jpg Magic Time.jpg Notes and Trivia *Garnet's jewel motif is the Garnet, which is a group of silicate minerals that have been used since the Bronze Age as gemstones and abrasives. *Being one of the Birthstone Jewelpets, Garnet represents the month of January. *With the debut of Kira Deco, Garnet is the only Jewelpet born from nobility. She is also one of the two Jewelpets who has a style on fashion, the other being Ryl. *Garnet is been voiced by Aya Hirano and is well known for voicing various anime characters during her career. The most notable ones were Haruhi of The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya and Konata of Lucky Star. In the Jewelpet Series, she also voiced Komachi Saotome of Sunshine as well as Midori Akagi in Kira Deco. References Category:Jewelpets Category:Female jewelpets Category:Characters